It's Just Human Nature
by Mayet
Summary: Another rewrite of Human Nature with Rose What would John Smith have been thinking about, had he walked past 'Rose' and Jenny scrubbing the floor... Adult Themes, please read Warnings John Smith/Rose; mentions of Ten/Rose


_**It's Just Human Nature**_

**Ten/Rose**

**John Smith/Rose**

**Warnings: unbeta-ed smut with a bit of plot**

**It's Just Human Nature**

It was wrong.

He was a good man, brought up properly by his parents. His mother had taught him better than this. He was a gentleman. For him to do something so… atrocious… It was disgusting, dishonorable. He was better than this. She deserved better than this. This was beneath him. He was a grown man, not one of the adolescent, hormonal boys he taught at this school every day. He could control his desires.

This was beneath him.

She was beneath him, too. He shouldn't even be paying attention to her. He shouldn't be nursing this…fling… when him and Matron Redfern, Joan were… but no. Him and Joan were the fling, he knew that in the back of his mind, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. He was betraying her by all but courting Jo- Matron Redfern. He should be courting her. She deserved to be courted like a proper lady.

Well, she wasn't really a lady, just a housemaid infact.

A lady wouldn't encourage this scandalous behaviour of his like she did with every whispered word of passion, and every soft caress hidden away in the darkness. A lady wouldn't allow his fingers to brush her hands, and linger there when he handed her some books to take to the school's library. A lady wouldn't sneak into the empty classroom with him at night, for him to lay her out on his desk, naked, as he took her with barely unfastened trousers. A lady wouldn't bring a hand up to stiffle her moans, and whimpers, and her final scream when she fell off that edge, because only a whore took pleasure from the sin! But she was no whore. Far from it, actually. She was the most beautiful creature on god's earth, and that fact was only magnified when he made her soar so high that she thought she might simply have to reach out to touch a star!

Just the thought had him stiffle a groan of himself, but he shouldn't have to.

His eyes shouldn't follow the sway of her hips as she cleaned up his room, rendering his mind unable, and unwilling to concentrate on his work. His mouth shouldn't make comments of dubious meaning that made her smile shyly, tongue poking out. His chest shouldnh't puff out with pride when he saw her flush prettily at one of his more audacious jokes. His fingers shouldn't seek contact with her skin at every turn, and his hearts- heart shouldn't skip a beat at the warm jolt of electricity that ran through him when he finally had it.

His body shouldn't betray him like this, and neither should his mind.

He shouldn't have invited her to take a sip of tea from his cup after exhausting herself by dusting off his study (since they could hardly ask the cook to send him another cup; that would be suspicious, but he didn't tell her that). He shouldn't have taken a sip himself from where her lips had been a moment ago. He shouldn't have stood to walk around the table, lean down, and kiss her with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed. She shouldn't have kissed him back, but he definitely shouldn't have reached around her to loosen her innocently white apron, and let it fall to the floor. And once that was done, he shouldn't have tangled one hand in her hair to make her look at him while the other hand slowly unfastened the buttons of her black dress. He shouldn't have leaned in to kiss every inch of skin he uncovered as he continued undressing her. And when he had opened her dress to his satisfaction, he shouldn't have slipped his hand inside to cup her soft, pert breast, feeling the rapid heartbeat underneath the delicate flesh.

And she really shouldn't have moaned like that.

It was human nature, but he should be in control of it, not the other way around!

All these things were going through the head of John Smith as he was walking from class back to his study to have lunch. Nearby, but almost drowned out by his own, vivid thoughts, he could make out scrubbing. Wet and scratchy sounds over the floor, and then a voice, and his name being spoken.

"Good day, Mr. Smith."

The voice of his dreams, haunting him with a smile.

33333333333333333333333333

How did they end up talking about the Doctor? Well, John Smith…

"Head in the clouds, that one," Jenny commented with an indulgent smile. "But you like working for him."

It wasn't a question, but Rose answered anyway as she continued to scrub the floor.

"It's just… he's kind to me," she said, letting the loose strands of her short hair curtain her face as much as they could, so that Jenny hopefully wouldn't see the red tinge of her cheeks. She couldn't have her know, the poor woman would have a heart attack, if she found out what went on between her and the teacher at night. Or in the morning. Or between classes. Or whenever they could make the time. Much like the Doctor himself, John Smith liked to try everything. Everywhere. Sometimes, she wondered if the TARDIS had created John Smith with a multiple personality disorder. Whether for her enjoyment, or to drive her insane, she wasn't sure. One minute he would be the perfect gentleman, a true son of 'his' time, and the next he would be the same intense, passionate, and slightly dangerous lover that she knew the Doctor to be. There was no mental aspect, no telepathic link the Doctor established every now and again to spice things up, and because he missed having another voice in his head, but the physical aspect… Let her just say that John Smith might as well have nine-hundred years of experience himself. The sound he could draw from her… "Which isn't exaclty a given, what with me being…"

She pointed to her head, at her short hazelnut-coloured hair as if to say 'a very free-spirited, and slightly crazy housemaid', but Jenny had already filled in the gap.

"A Londoner?!" she suggested jokingly.

"Yes, exactly. Good, old London Town," Rose caught up with the joke, and the two women had a bit of a joke, until one of the boys- although, Rose liked to call them 'brats' or 'pricks'- took it upon himself to remind them that they were not 'payed to have fun', and then ordered them to get back to work. Rose did her damnest to surpress the hiss that was rising in her throat, but she vowed that, the moment the Doctor came back to himself, there would be no stopping her: she would give that boy the slap of his life! The one she'd learned from her mother, the infamous Tyler-slap even the Doctor himself feared. That propect gave her enough strength to reply calmly to the insolent brat. "Yes, sir."

"Just think about it: one day soon, those boys are going to rule the country," Jenny murmured in a heavy voice once they were out of earshot.

"It's 1913…maybe not," Rose whispered with difficulty, remembering what she'd learned about World War I in school, and for a moment pity crept into her heart. Then she shook her head free of such thoughts. No interfering with big historical events. What happens, happens. Besides, she argued with herself, if she got all gloomy now, she might get fired after all, and a comatose TARDIS wasn't a very nice place to stay. A sigh was about to escape her as she resigned herself to work when she heard his footsteps. She'd heard them so often in the past- what was it, two years now- and even through his change they had stayed the same; she'd recognize them anywhere. A bright smile broke from her face as she looked up to find him walking past them, deep in thought. "Good day, Mr. Smith."

He seemed to be startled by her voice for a moment, but quickly caught himself, and Rose could see the dark gleam creeping into his gaze.

"Right, yes. If you would go get my lunch now. I'm famished."

Then he rushed up the stairs.

"I better go, then," Rose announced, moisture already gathering at her core. "Wouldn't want to keep the Lord and Master waiting."

Ten minutes later, Rose was making her way up the stairs with a tray in her hands. She'd encountered the Matron on her way to the kitchens, and had to listen to the irritating woman babbling on about the Village Dance, and how she thought that the Doctor would ask her to go with him. No, actually, the Matron was a nice woman- except for when she was being demeaning, and telling her to 'remember her place'- but Rose just couldn't help but being slightly irritated at how she was allowed to swoon so openly over the Doc- John Smith. The young woman wished she could've gone in as anything else, but she didn't have the qualifications to pretend to be a nurse herself.

Once more on this day, Rose shook her head clear. It was moot to worry over it now, only a few more weeks, and the Doctor would be back, and they'd go back to travelling through time and space. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. The Stuff of Legend. So, instead of lingering on thoughts of her current situation, she thought about the future, and rapped on the door. Exactly three times. Like it was some kind of code, and, in a sense, it was, the door opened so quickly, he must have been anxiously waiting on the other side. He allowed her just enough time for him to close the door, and lock it, and for her to put the tray down, before grabbing hold of her waist, and crushing his mouth against hers.

There was no tenderness in that kiss. Just passion, and punishment. What she was being punished for, Rose couldn't fathom, but as his tongue invaded her mouth, dominating her, she decided that she didn't really care. One of his hands came up to cover her breast, kneeding roughly as she moaned into his mouth. Their teeth clashed together, and the way he tugged on her sensitive flesh through the clothes hiding it from him was almost painful. He bit down onto her bottom lip until he drew blood, then licked at the wound with fervor.

She returned the favor eagerly.

This earned her a growl, another tug on her breast, and a hand on her ass, squeezing hard. Trailing down a few inches, he prompted her leg to lift up, and slip around his waist, pressing him further into her, so that she may feel his erection against her thigh. Her head was thrown back as an involuntary gasp escaped her, and her hands finally moved from where they had been clenched into the lapels of his jacket. They quickly unbuttoned it, then his shirt, and sent both of them flying to the ground. He'd already gotten rid of the bow tie before she'd come in. Just as she began to unfasten his trousers, he was shrugging her out of his dress.

She hadn't even noticed that he had been working on her clothes until she found them gone. She could feel the chill of the air against her heated skin as she finished off his pants, and he kicked his shoes off. Noticing the goosebumps forming on her skin, he had her enveloped in a tight embrace quickly. They just stood like that for a little time while his over-heated body warmed her up again. He was just as considerate as the Doctor when it came to her, it seemed. Course, the Doctor would've gotten her a blanket, since his own body would've only frozen her even more. Or he would've found other ways to make her warm… And now John Smith was ignoring his painfully hard erection which she could feel pressed between them, just so that she wouldn't be cold…

It made her heart flutter.

Rose freed one arm from his tight hold on her. Her hand skimmed up his chest to caress his cheek. He closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch, relishing in the softness of her fingerpads. He wouldn't believe that she'd been a housemaid for almost all of her life, if he didn't have the memories to prove it. Her parents had worked in his family's household when she was born. She grew up to serve them, basically, and after his father's death, he had just sort of inherited her.

Not that his father would've imagined this to come of it. No, he was probably turning in his grave at his son's scandalous affair. With the housemaid, no less. These thoughts made a wave of possessiveness rush through John Smith, made him lean down once more, and kiss his Rose with as much passion as he could muster. Her lips responded immediately which made him crave her even more. He walked her back until she hit a wall. At that point, his mouth left hers to trail along her jaw, and then down her throat, and over her breast bone. He stopped only once his lips were placed right between her soft mounds, over her heart. For every beat he kissed along the rib right beneath her breast. Light kisses that made her desire flare, and had her whisper filthy things to him, begging him for more. Suddenly, his mouth covered her areola, his tongue laving the rosy skin gently, and then sucking on the small bud with vigor.

Then he was between her breasts again, nibbling on the skin there. Marking her before moving on to give the other mound the same attentive care. Her hands were in his hair, tugging on it, so he would come up and kiss her, or pushing him further towards that place where she really wanted his tongue right now. Deciding to explore south, he lowered himself to his knees, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva across her stomach as he did so. Then he dipped it playfully into her navel, eliciting a moan from her as she imagined the other place he might 'dip into' soon. His hands were moving up her thighs until they rested on her hips in order to hold them still as his mouth moved lower on her, just barely skimming the edge where her dark curls began. Her legs parted willingly for him, granting him accsess to her sweet spot. Taking advantage of this, he quickly latched onto that special little nub that sent her mad, nipping at it gently. Her hips tried to push into his face, but John was having none of it. Forcefully keeping her still, he moved lower still to trace her opening with his tongue, then dip inside once.

Just once, but it was all it took for her to fall into oblivion.

Oh, how he loved that she was so very responsive to each touch he bestowed upon her. He lapped at her enthusiastically as she was still falling, then stood up hastily to ease her through it. She had been biting her lip to keep quiet, and he didn't want that. He was the only one who could bite her lip, and he intended to defend that right- even against herself! He knew that she could taste herself on his lips. He could tell that it was turning her own by the way she pressed into the kiss once she was coherent against, by the way she drew his tongue into her mouth, and suckled on it. He quickly backed away, turned her around to face the wall, and spanked her.

"Bad Girl," he admonished her.

"And bad girls should be punished, correct?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye as she layed her hands against the wall for support.

"Absolutely," he grunted out as he rubbed his cock against her folds from where he stood behind her, and giving her another slap on her arse.

She was squirming for him, pushing back against his crotch, and bending her back. One of her hands was straying toward her centre, and he slapped it away, growling.

"I'm the only one that makes you come," he ground out dangerously.

At her nod, he moved his hands from her hips to nudge her legs a bit further apart, then used one of them to grab at her breast roughly, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger. A whimper escaped her which seemed to be his cue. Without another word he entered her in one powerful thrust. Rose yelped loudly, so that his hand had to leave her breast to close over her mouth as he bend over to 'ssh' into her ear. He nipped at her earlope when he began thrusting in a steady rhythm. Bend over her, he reached the exactly right spot within her, making her moan into his hand with every push of his hips. His other arm snaked around her waist, so that his hand could find her clit, and rub it. Mercilessly stimulating her.

Over-stimulating her.

And when he started to whisper naughty things into her ear, it wasn't long before she came crashing down again. He had to stiffle a groan himself by biting into her shoulder when he felt her contracting around him. His hips started to buck wildly as he finished. One, two, three more thrusts, and he came undone deep within her, filling her with his seed. Some of it trickled down her thigh, but Rose didn't care. He was kissing down her spine ever so gently, softly pressing on the upper part of her breastbone so that she would straighten herself out again. Once she was standing, he disappeared for a few seconds only, but it was enough time for her to feel the chill as her body was beginning to cool down. John returned to her with a cloth, turning her around, and carefully cleaning her body from the sweat, and the other proves of their love making, and she did the same for him.

Soon enough the Doctor would be back, and despite knowing that it had to be that way ( and that he wouldn't be angry with her for getting attached to his human seld as well), she would miss John Smith, this… not-quite-ordinary man.

It was just part of human nature.

**End of 'It's just Human Nature'!**

**A/N: Another Human Nature Rewrite with Rose in it. I couldn't help it. It's just a great episode to rewrite. In any case, I hope you enjoyed reading this little bit, and please leave a review.**


End file.
